Level
Info There are many ways to level up dragons. One is to explore the dungeons. To level up faster, choose an area that has higher level than your dragon. Alternatively, you can use the Training menu to level up your dragon using diamonds/gold. The third method is by using blessing items: Dragon's blessing, Maia's Blessing, Dersa's Blessing, or Amorrus Blessing. However, the goal in this game is not to level up fast. The goal is to raise a "strong" dragon. When you start playing, you would notice that when a dragon hatches, it has a number attached to it. That is the rating. A rating tells you how far or how close the dragon is to its full strength. The standard rating is "7.0." Once a dragon levels up and it does not get full stats (HP/ATK/DEF), the rating drops based on the following measure: 1 HP = 0.025 rating 1 ATK = 0.1 rating 1 DEF = 0.1 rating Difference -- The difference between a dragon with low grade and a dragon with high grade. The table below shows the different stats/abilities of Valefor on different grades. A perfect grade (7.0) has a world difference against a 0.0 grade: HP is 91 points higher, ATK is 55 points higher, and DEF is 42 points higher. That is a really BIG difference. I would also note that basic abilities affect buff effect of items. Look at the effect of buff in the image above. for atk it is 90 on 0.0 grade and 96 on 7.5 grade. That is because buffs depend on BASIC stats. So, the real question is how to raise a dragon with perfect grade? 1. Buy blessed nest: One of the items you need to get as soon as possible. ASAP because it costs 300 diamonds. This doesn't add another cave slot. Instead, it converts all your nests to blessed nests. Effect? Increases your hatch grade by 0.6. Verdict: Must have. (The golden stuff in the pictures below is the blessed nest. 2. Upgrade your egg: Having blessed nest does not guarantee a hatch grade of 7.0. You can get 7.0 but it is very rare. So, upgrade your egg. Go to laboratory, choose upgrade egg. You need to have normal spirit stone, normal stone heart, crystals and gold to upgrade egg. Blessed nest + +1 upgrade almost guarantees perfect hatch grade. Verdict. Great! (The +1 beside the name means the dragon egg was upgraded.) 3. Always aim for triple max: Use level downs when you don't get triple max. That's basic 4. Raise your dragon when it matches the element of the Tower of Light. This is the best tip I have come across. When your element in the tower of light is on, you will need less diamonds to get triple max or better yet get triple max plus. Caution must be taken though as you need the time on your phone to be set in Korean time otherwise the Tower of Light will show the wrong element color. It happens to me but I don't know if it is applicable to you. What do you say? None of this, of course, are sure way to raise perfect grade dragons. But better than being clueless right? Some clarification: Based on experience, the maximum grade that can be achieved without amorrus blessing is 7.5-7.6. That means, once you upgrade an egg and hatched it 7.5, basically, you just have to maintain its grade to level 47, then use amorrus at level 48-50. Also, Amorrus blessing can only be used 3x on a dragon. Credis: To a Blogger